A new CHERUB
by Jojo1981
Summary: When the US want their own CHERUB, 14 cherubs who previously had American citizenship are brought to a developing CHERUB chapter – including Ivory. But Ivory has a special mission of her own, in which she risks her whole future in CHERUB. New characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story with completely new characters but it's obviously based on the CHERUB books (which I don't own, 'cause why else would this be called a fanfiction?)**

**I hope you like the characters, the main one (Ivory) was originally named Grace May Mallery rather than Ivory May Mallery, but then one day I went back to the CHERUB website and realized that there was a second series with a character named Grace in it, so I changed it. So, just in case you catch something that's not right, please notify so that I can fix it (e.g. "Hey G! What's up?" You thinking: G? Who's G?) I think I got it all out but just in case something slipped past me.**

**Also, if you see other characters that you think are mainstream characters, THEY'RE NOT! (Except for Mac.) These characters are all made up by me!  
>I really hope you like it!<strong>

**Oh and please help me think of a better title for the story I'm seriously sucky at that!**

* * *

><p>Ivory sighed happily as she put up her feet. She had helped out with basic training for a couple of days, but a boy named William had gotten badly hurt she had accompanied him back to campus. As her "lucky" streak went on, the car stopped working for some reason just outside the back gate and she had to carry him back through the fields because he was losing blood from where he hit his head when he fell. Now her ankles throbbed from carrying him through the mud.<p>

Ivory May Mallery was twelve and had gotten her navy shirt on her second mission a month ago. When she first came to CHERUB, less than a year ago, many people had doubted that she'd make a good agent because she wasn't exactly a tough, tomboy-like girl. She wore flowery skirts and lots of pink, she didn't like dirt and was one of the neatest people on campus. She was still thankful for Mac for personally finding her a week after her parents died. Her parents had been killed on a joined MI5 mission – she didn't know about them before and had been told that they were in a plane crash – and he had heard about their daughter stuck in a children's home, so when he had some business nearby, he went and casually chatted with her. The next morning she had woken up on CHERUB campus. Two boys that had had been helping her on the height obstacle that day had laughed at her when she fussed about her hair getting tangled in some branches after the first jump, but they quickly shut up after she passed by the rest of the obstacle without letting them get in front of her at all. They even apologized afterwards.

"Hey Ivory I heard you got back!" her friend Rachel burst through her bedroom door and gave Ivory a massive hug.

While Ivory was girly but mature, Rachel was rather tough – but under her shell she was nothing but adorable. "Rachel! Hi! I would've come to see you but I didn't know you came back from your mission!"

"Well I did! They said I almost deserved a black shirt, but something went terribly wrong at the end and I didn't handle it really well – but more of that depressing stuff later. Let's go find something to eat I'm starving and goodness I think your left ankle might actually be swollen!"

"Rachel, who are you talking to?" Ivory and Rachel's other friend Hermione came closer. Hermione had originally been named Herme by her posh parents, but she was never fond of that name, and very fond of _Harry Potter_. So when she was offered to change her name, she decided to name herself after her favorite character. "Ivory!" she smiled and gave her friend a massive hug to match Rachel's.

"Hey Hermione what's going on?"

"Oh my _God_, there's this new guy here–"

"Let me guess, it's either a. He's totally hot, or b. He totally flirted with you. Which one is it?"

"Both!"

"Great. Tell me when you wake up and realize that you're dating an eleven-year old."  
>"He's <em>not<em> eleven, he's almost thirteen."

"But that gives him so little time – like half a year to train and then he's only got four years of missions to do. That's not that much."

"Yes but apparently it's totally worth it because he's amazing at everything – he's a little like you in that way and the name of course, except for the fact that he knew and his parents taught him. But _hey_ that does not give you any kind of advantage with him, I still have dibs."

Hermione often skipped pieces of vital information when she got excited and started speaking too fast, and Rachel and Ivory could usually follow what she was saying. But today, Ivory was totally lost.

"Herme! You forgot to tell her that his parents worked for MI5, too," Rachel bumped in. Ivory nodded.

Hermione finally slowed down. "And Rachel, you do not call me Herme!"

"But Avery calls you that!" Rachel fake-whined and Ivory guessed the new boy's name.

"Alright, if you want to fight, please step outside my room and take it somewhere else. I'm too busy – my ankles hurt like hell and I think I'm going to check up on William now. Poor kid, it was just a little stone, and yet he'll have to restart basic training. Having to restart basic training must be so awful!" she teased her two friends, who had both failed the first time – even though they had betted that she'd be the first one to leave.

"Oh, fine we'll leave!" Rachel laughed and took Hermione's wrist, but Hermione ran back to hug Ivory once more.

"I'm glad you're back Ivory – just wait until you see Avery… He looks a little bit like a Greek god!"

Ivory laughed to herself about her friends a little before getting up again and going to the bathroom. She washed her face thoroughly and brushed her hair to perfection. Even during basic training she had found time to keep it as perfect as ever, something that had earned her a lot of mocking and punishment from Mr. Large – but it hadn't bothered her.

She rolled her neck in a desperate attempt to get the stiffness out of it, but it was rather useless.

Suddenly, somebody knocked on her door. "Come in," she called, mystified over who it could be, since most of her mates were used to her just running in and always repaid the favor.

"Hey, you're Ivory Mallery, right?" the eleven year old asked. Ivory nodded. "Mac wants to see you in his office. Like, _now._"

"Did I do something? Did he sound angry?"

"No – at least I don't think so. But I wouldn't push it."

"Alright, thanks." Ivory ruffled the boy's hair and quickly walked to Mac's office.

When she walked in, she was rather surprised at the people assembled, because they were of all ages and ranks. She was the second youngest of four Blackshirts; the youngest one was a CHERUB protégée named Zach, and the other two were fifteen-year-old Jeff and sixteen-year-old Nick. There were two navy shirts, the twins Joanne and Henry that were two months older than Ivory; three Greyshirts and four Redshirts that she didn't know at all, but had seen around campus. There were also some mission controllers.

"Hey Ivory. Thanks a lot for bringing over William before, you might have saved him from brain damage," Mac greeted her.

"No problem," she quickly shook her head and sat down in the last free seat.

"Now, can somebody guess why you are all here?" Mac asked, looking around.

"We're all in big trouble and you're kicking us out?" Henry laughed, and Joanne elbowed him in the ribs.

Mac laughed, "No."

"You think we're really amazing and want to give us holidays?" Nick tried his luck, but Mac's reaction was the same.

"I'm just guessing here, but maybe because none of us are completely British? I know about us, but I don't…" one of the Greyshirts started and then looked towards the Redshirts, who nodded.

"Close enough, Amy. Good job. You all have American citizenship," Mac praised her.

"So what?" Ivory asked, unable to understand the point of getting them all there. They couldn't go training just because they were American – it just didn't make sense and Mac wasn't that kind of person. They couldn't all go on a big mission because there were Redshirts. When he didn't answer, she checked her last theory. "Wait, we're not all going on a mission, are we?"

"In fact, my dear Ivory – you are. At least, you could consider it a mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was the first chapter! I've actually written up to chapter 10, since I wasn't going to post this at first, but now I changed my mind. Anyways, if you liked this please check out my other stories, they're about twilight and the Gallagher Girls series (another teen-spy series, it's really good you should read it if you haven't!)<strong>

**Happy Reviewing! (Constructive Criticism is fine)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my God, I've prepared 10 chapters and I've also written more, but I had forgotten I had made this a story XD Sorry guys, I feel really stupid now. Anyways, I'll try to post about two a week, or like every time I upload one of my other stories. Anyways... I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>"In fact, my dear Ivory – you are. At least, you could consider it a mission."<em>

"Okay, so where's the briefing? And what are the Redshirts for?" Jeff asked.

"There is no mission briefing. This is because it's not exactly a mission. It's more of a test, or an errand, or a favor – whatever you want to call it."

"A favor for who?"

"For our dear friends the Yanks."

"Okay, so we go to the U.S. And what do we do there?"

"Jeff, how about I just tell you everything rather than you asking me a bunch of questions, eh?"

"Okay – I mean, sorry Mac."

"Alright. So, you know that CHERUB was founded by a man named Henderson, and has been using children as undercover agents because criminals never suspect them. CHERUB has been incredibly successful, and thanks to several missions that were done in collaboration with the U.S. government, they are very well aware that you exist. And because we are so incredibly successful, they are starting an American CHERUB chapter." The level of excitement in the room rose noticeably. "While the agents will be working for the U.S. government, we will be in charge of the way CHERUB U.S. is run until we are absolutely sure that we can leave it up to them. The ethics committee will of course remain only one, but it will get representatives from the States too. You are going to be the first United States Cherubs ever – if you want to of course.

"CHERUB U.S. will start out with about twenty agents and a lot the size of the basic training compound – its protection will be equal to ours of course. They will start out with twenty agents – you will be thirteen of them – and thirty staff members – three of which will be Chloe, Mark, and Leila. With a bit of luck, CHERUB U.S. will grow to the size of ours. The building is already built. It is rather small – about half the size of our main building. It has four floors. The classrooms are on the first floor, agents' rooms on the second and staff rooms on the third. The main entrance is on the first floor, which is also where the floor of the atrium is. Two parallel staircases lead up to the second and third floors. A back staircase leads to the mission preparation rooms, as well as an all-weather pitch."

"You sound like you've been there," Joanne pointed out.

"I was there two weeks ago. It wasn't furnished yet, but the security was up and running – checked it myself."

Ivory was about to burst from excitement, "So basically, you want us to go there and be U.S. cherubs until we're sure they can stand on their own feet?"

"Yes. This is optional of course, but I don't think that they will be standing on their feet in the next couple of years. Setting up an organization like this takes time, and we'll need experienced agents and more than that people who know how CHERUB works there. So if you go there, that's where you're most probably going to finish off your CHERUB career." Suddenly, Ivory felt dizzy. CHERUB had been her home, and even though he knew she'd have to leave it eventually, she had been looking forward to another five years of missions, and now that dream was shattered. "I know that this is hard for you, and of course you have very right to refuse. But if you did it, it would be a great personal favor. So feel free to go back to your rooms and think about it for the next week. Oh and just to clear it up: You will obviously still get missions," Ivory took a small breath, "but they probably won't be as extensive for a while. So if you're got about one year left, you might be sent to a couple of small missions, but I can tell you that it's not going to be anything major. If you've still got time, like the redshirts, in about two years it'll be completely regular. Oh and until they expand you'll probably be coming here for basic training. CHERUB U.S. will correspond a lot with us, and so will you of course. So don't think that you'll never see the people here again."

"Hey Mac, what about Jack? He's in basic training right now, he's American too," one of the Greyshirts said. "Have you told him?"

"Actually, I haven't. But I did speak to his little sister Emery – I didn't want to take him out of basic training unless it was worth it – so I asked her if she thought he'd be up for it. She said that he might be, but that she didn't want to leave the U.K. Obviously, we're not going to keep her here and take him across the world even if he wanted to, so they're staying here."

"Oh."

"You can go to your rooms now – you are excused from lessons for the rest of the day, and feel free to ask any questions if you have them. Ivory, would you mind staying behind for a moment?"

Ivory focused again as the others filed out of the room. Only mission controller Leila remained.

"Ivory, I think that you are reluctant to go – even more than the others."

"I've never been to America besides that one short mission. I don't really like the outlook of having no more missions, and I don't want to leave CHERUB. I mean, CHERUB U.K."

"We'll always remain just CHERUB."

Ivory shrugged.

"I told all the others that they could refuse, but I doubt any of them will. Will you?"

"I might. The others get a week to think about it."

"True. Well Ivory you are the most senior agent here, so your part in this mission will be particularly special."

"What do you mean?"

"This is your mission briefing." He pushed a stack of papers across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen? Yeah right like I'd tell you that :) I'll post the next chapter either by Thursday or when I know that people are reading this. Happy Reviewing! :)<strong>


End file.
